


A Way out of the darkness.

by AmyKabbykru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyKabbykru/pseuds/AmyKabbykru





	A Way out of the darkness.

They might not be in the Darkness now, but it don't mean it is over. you can't come out of the darkness until you face it head on and overcome it. and all of wonkru are in Darkness and it will be a long road out of that darkness. 

Kane and Abby might be away from all that darkness that come with wonkru but it don't mean, there not still in that darkness. Kane is trying to come out but Abby is still in that darkness and is not ready to face it. so she take pill as part of a way to not face the darkness that happen in the last 6 years. 

some of wonkru come to make the darkness a part of them, some tried to ran from it but it still got them in the end and so is still trying to fight that that darkness. but now there are in the light can they fight there way out of the darkness. and make a new further in the light of day and find there Hope again. for some will find it easier than others and some might not get a chance to find it at all.


End file.
